queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Goo
Time in Fantastic City(2004-2007; September 2014-June 2015; October 2015; December 2015-November 30, 2016) First stint in Fantastic City(2004-2007) Katie arrived in Fantastic City as the idiot daughter of Mrs. Goo(Later known as Queen Goo. Katie didn't do much during her first stint in Fantastic City, except play a supporting role to King Beast, Queen Goo, Dylan Stanpatos, Andy Goo, and Josephine Acerbi. Katie stopped appearing in 2007, and left Fantastic City not long after. She didn't return until years later. Katie's return/Romance with Max Warren(September 2014-November 2014) Katie returned to Fantastic City in 2014, much smarter and now a successful reporter. Katie ended up meeting Max Warren, a new Detective for the Fantastic P.D., who was also secretly working for Liam Murphy. Upon returning, she received a call from Lawrence Stanpatos, who revealed that he was her father! Katie was horrified, and immediately shut Lawrence out, not wanting anything to do with him. Later, she attended Ciara Goo's wedding to "Dylan", and was shocked when Victor Goo and the real Dylan crashed the wedding! The fake Dylan was revealed to be Liam Murphy, who proceeded to take Ciara hostage, and ended up shooting Victor in the process. Liam took Ciara to the Acerbi Clinic in Phoenix, Arizona, and Katie, Dylan, Andy, Rebecca Rogers, Peter Wilson, Queen Goo, and Max followed them there. Katie ended up uncovering that Max was working for Liam when Max took out a gun on her. However, in a shocking turn of events, when Liam ordered Max to kill Katie, Max turned around and shot Liam instead! Max then revealed that he was working for the W.P.A, undercover, the entire time, which relieved Katie. On their way out of the clinic, Katie was taken hostage by Andre Stanpatos, but Max saved her when he was able to shoot the gun out of Andre's hand, and arrest him. Once Andre was in jail and Lawrence and Liam were "dead", Max and Katie returned home and began to get to know each other. Katie was surprised when Max's mother came to Fantastic City, and she was revealed to be Mrs. Babada. Mrs. Babada wasn't sure if Katie was "good enough" for Max, but Katie was able to reassure her. Sometime later, Max was kidnapped by The Evil Force(His biological father), and ended up being "murdered" by his guards, leaving Katie heartbroken. Romance with Lucas(December 2014-May 2015) Katie didn't have much to do until New Years Eve 2014. Katie went to Club Aqua for a drink, and ended up running into Lucas Cambino, who was a local mobster. Katie and Lucas began to get to know each other, and they bonded over losing people they love(Max and Kristina Cat). Eventually, Katie and Lucas began to date, but their romance came with certain trials. Lucas was working for a ruthless mob kingpin who was posing as King Beast, and this man was displeased with the way Lucas was handling his business, so he placed a bomb in Katie's car and detonated it, with her inside. Katie was rushed to the hospital, and Queen Goo blamed Lucas for what happened. Katie demanded answers from Lucas on who he was working for, and he revealed that Victor Fulton had approached him, and he teamed up with him. Lucas then decided to bring the Cartel he was working for down. Lucas found a lead, which led him and Katie to the Fallen Angels Clinic in Ireland. There, they found Madeline Masters preparing to kill the real King Beast. Madeline left after Lucas and Katie showed up, and they rescued King Beast, who revealed that the imposter pretending to be him was wearing a high tech latex mask. The three returned to Fantastic City, and the imposter was unmasked and revealed to be Wishbone. Wishbone was arrested for what he did, but it was soon revealed that Wishbone was a decoy. While Wishbone was distracting the Goos, the real double had made his way to Lucas' apartment pulled a gun on him. Andy and Rebecca showed up to arrest him after realizing that things didn't add up, and the imposter claimed to be the real King Beast. They, however, knew better, and the imposter's mask was removed, revealing Michael Stanpatos! Michael was arrested for his crimes, and sent to prison, which made Katie think that the mess was all over, but it was far from it. Lucas ended up being "killed" by Dylan during a shootout, and Katie teamed up with his enforcer, Nico, to uncover the truth. Nico and Katie discovered that Dylan was behind what happened to Lucas, and they began to investigate him. Their investigation led to an old Stanpatos house in New York, where Dylan locked Katie, Nico, Rebecca, Andy, Josephine, Lydia Masters, and Andre with a bomb. Dylan ended up snapping out of his state, and rescuing everybody before the building exploded. Once Dylan's darkside was out of the picture, Lucas was revealed to be alive. Lucas told Katie that he went into the witness protection program to hide from Dylan, and that is where he has been all of this time. Katie happily reunited with Lucas, but their happiness was short lived. Fallout with Lucas/Max's return/True paternity/Exit(May 2015-June 2015) Andy and Rebecca discovered that Max and Kristina were alive, and then brought them home to Fantastic, which complicated Lucas and Katie's relationship a great deal. Lucas ended up returning to Kristina, and Katie returned to Max. Not long after this, Katie was shocked to discover that Queen Goo "murdered" Lawrence in 2014 because Lawrence had discovered that he wasn't Katie's father. Katie demanded to know who her real father was, and Queen Goo revealed that it was King Beast! Katie was furious that Queen Goo kept it a secret, and disowned her. However, Katie soon forgave her, as did King Beast. Katie began to bond with King Beast, but he was then "murdered" on the Docks one night. Katie and Queen Goo were the ones who discovered his body floating in the water, and they called for an ambulance. By the time the ambulance got there, it was apparently too late. Tragedy struck again when Kitty Cat began setting bombs off in Fantastic City, and Max ended up getting killed in a fire that was caused by the bombs. Katie left town not long after. Queen Goo visits(October 2015) Katie returned for a brief arc in October 2015 when Queen Goo came to her new apartment to visit her. Little did Katie know, that Queen Goo had just broken out of jail, after being arrested for a series of murders. Queen Goo stopped by because she intended on Katie being her final victim. Queen Goo poisoned Katie's tea, but accidently drank the tea herself. Andy later arrived, and he and Katie rescued Queen Goo. Andy then explained to Katie that Queen Goo has multiple personalities, because of a traumatic experience from when she was younger. Katie vowed to stick by her mother, no matter what. Return to Fantastic(December 2015-January 2016) Katie returned in time for the Holidays, and ended up catching up with Lucas. She revealed to Lucas that she was being followed by a man named Doctor Armstrong, and that she stole a blueprint from him for a satellite dish. Armstrong even went as far as having Andy beat up. Lucas ended up killing Armstrong in order to protect Katie. As the two began to get reaquainted, a mob kingpin(Ian McGuire) was targeting Lucas' territory. On Christmas, Katie invited Lucas to the Goo Castle, but the Goo family weren't so welcoming towards him, so Lucas left. Katie ended up tailing him down to the Docks, and apologizing for what happened. Little did they know that a sniper was watching them, with the intention of taking Lucas out. Just as the sniper pulled the trigger, Katie stepped in front of Lucas and got shot instead! Lucas rushed Katie to the hospital, and Queen Goo once again blamed Lucas for what happened. Katie, however, ended up making a full recovery. After being released from the hospital, Katie was robbed by Harry Atkins, but Kadmos Masters got her wallet back. After Kadmos helped her, he asked Katie out on a date, and Katie accepted. Little did Katie know that Kadmos was only after the blueprint that Katie took from Doctor Armstrong. Triangle with Emilio Alvarado and Corey Cambino(February 2016-July 2016) Katie ended up meeting Lucas' younger brother, Corey, and the two hit it off. The two began dating, and everything was going well, until Katie's ex husband showed up. As it turns out, while she was away from Fantastic City in between 2007 and 2014, Katie married a man named Emilio Alvarado, who ended up abandoning her. Katie was at first furious that Emilio was back, but the two began to grow closer as she realized that he has changed. One day, Katie was attacked by the Syringe Serial Killer, and Corey came in and rescued her. Everyone assumed that Dylan Cat was the killer, but as it turns out, it was really Corey, who hired someone to attack Katie so that he could play the hero. Katie was overjoyed when Emilio brought home King Beast, who turned out to be alive, which infuriated Corey. Katie took a slight break from her romantic drama in order to say goodbye to Queen Goo, who ended up dying from a terminal disease. Meanwhile, Corey continued to manipulate Katie, that is, until he murdered Emma Alvarado. Once Emma was killed, Rebecca was right on Corey's tail, and she discovered that he was the Syringe Killer. She confronted him at the Ancient Jewel, right in front of Emilio and Katie, and Corey ended up taking Katie hostage with a steak knife. Corey retreated down to the Docks, with Katie in tow, and planned to slit her throat before he disappeared for good. Before he could, Emilio and Rebecca showed up, and Rebecca ended up killing Corey. Investigacions/Will reading(July 2016-) Katie and Emilio ended up starting their own private investigation service, and their first customer was Andy, who asked them to help him dig into Fletcher Michaels. In September, King Beast returned to Fantastic City for Queen Goo's will reading, and questioned Katie's relationship with Emilio. Once the will was read, Katie was left the entire Goo empire, much to Victor's dismay. Departure(November 2016) Katie overheard Emilio offering his services to the WPA in order to catch Brody McKay, Fletcher Michaels, Wishbone, and Donghua Cat, who have escaped prison. Katie was furious that Emilio was putting himself in the line of fire again, so she left him. On Thanksgiving, Emilio showed up at the Goo castle, and apologized to Katie. However, it was already too late because Katie had already gotten a job in Seattle. Emilio told her that he would go with her, but that he had to tie up some loose ends in Fantastic first. On November 30, Katie met up with Josephine and Emilio, and said goodbye to them, before leaving for Seattle.